Retro
Retro (named ＲＥＴＲＯ on ROBLOX) is special mode in March of the Dead. Retro uses a tweaked version of the 2012 version of March of the Dead, which contains updated scripts and fixed weapons. The mode is also built to look like the ROBLOX 2012 graphics, and the dialogue notably has poor grammar. The mode also uses 3 chapters instead of 6 like in Story Mode, and has different zombies and bosses. Players' avatars are overridden with a blocky Robloxian with black limbs and a blue torso. It also wears a T-Shirt with the old ROBLOX icon, along with having studs. The GUI is also made to look similar to the 2012 GUIs from ROBLOX, using the old leaderboard, health bar, name and health GUI, and the camera adjustment GUIs. It also uses the old font. The weapons are also slighlty poorly scripted compared to the weapons in the other modes, as you always have to manually reload by pressing "R," even after the magezine drains out. The weapons in this mode are also spawned with the player instead of the player having to obtain the weapons themselves. The Zombies in this mode also uses different names compared to other modes, for example, The Brute's name in the mode is instead the "Tank Zombie," and the Heavy Zombie's name in the mode is instead, "Thug Zombie." Zombies might also use a different skin color than their counterparts in Story Mode, such as the Mini Zombie, which has light yellow skin instead of light green skin. Mini Zombies are also harder to kill in this mode, as they are extremely small and short, and are about half the size than its counterpart in Story Mode. Zombies also constantly deal lots of damage towards the player unlike other modes, where zombies usually have a cool down to swing at a player. A new zombie type is also introduced in this mode, which is known as the Big Zombie. the Big Zombie is an very large and tough zombie with crimson skin and blue pants, and would deal large amounts of damage. The mode also uses different bosses that would later be replaced in Story Mode, such as the Phantom Zombie, and The Virus Carrier. Plot Chapter 1 - The City The game begins with survivors spawning on the top floor of a very tall skyscraper. A person is telling them to journey out the city, then into a government base, where the survivors would survive the zombie infection. The Survivors then fall down towards the skyscraper, and are met with a small swarm of zombies. More zombies appear, with other types of zombies slowly spawning within the swarms. After fighting the swarms of zombies, the survivors are then met with a swarm of big zombies. After killing all of them, another large swarm appears. After the survivors manage to clear out the swarm, a large Golden Zombie appears on top of a tower, and battles the survivors. After some time, the survivors manage to kill it. Chapter 2 - The Far Lands The person then opens the gate to an empty field. After the survivors step into the field, they are met with more zombies, along with miniature sized zombies that chase after them. Swarms are also notably having more tougher and stronger zombies. Waves of zombies go after the survivors, until the survivors manage to kill all of the zombies. Soon after, a Phantom Zombie rises up from a gravestone, and chases after the survivors. After a while, the survivors finally kill the zombie. Chapter 3 - The Government Base The person then opens the entrance to the government base, and the survivors walk into it. After stepping into the base, they are met with a swarm of zombies walking towards them. After clearing all of them, the person opens the door for them, only for the survivors to be greeted with a swarm of fast zombies. The person then opens the door, and the survivors are greeted into a room with 3 pathways, 2 of them leading to the wrong way filled with tank zombies. The survivors take their time, and make their way into the right pathway, only to lead into a hallway with a large swarm of zombies. After killing the zombies, the zombies are all cleared away, and the survivors make their path into a large room. The person then prepares them for what is about to come into the room with them. Soon after, a large swarm of tough zombies appear into the room, along with a large blue zombie that runs after the survivors. After taking care of the swarm, the survivors are met with only the blue zombie. After a timely battle, the survivors manage to kill the zombie, and survive the zombie infection. Category:March of the Dead Category:Gamemode